pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Prism Show Live by Ann and Shin
~Live Info~ Idol: Ann Fukuhara and Shin Kisaragi Coord: High Sense Purple Saturn Coord (Ann) and High Sense Sunlight Saturn Coord (Shin) Song: episode Solo by 25th Gen S4 from Aikatsu Stars!) ---- ~Before Live~ Shin: Oh my gosh! I'm gonna ice skate on a rink with the Fukuhara Ann of Happy Rain! She is like a veteran Prism Star. Oh my gosh! This is totally amazing! Ann: (thinks) He signed up for the Prince part in the Dreamy Prince and Princess event. When will he become a man? Shin: Totally unbelievable! Ann: Okay. Since Hanabi and Chika told me you have experience in the rink before, I chose you to perform today because I want to bring Prism Shows back to PIA. Shin: Totally! Oh my gosh, we'll be like a really like good team. Ann: (sighs) ---- ~Coord Change~ Meganee: Scan the appropriate amount of PriTickets. Ann and Shin: Idol Time, Countdown! Meganee: The purple sparkles will give an out of this world vibe. Ann: High Sense Purple Saturn Coord Meganee: And to compliment with that, orange and yellow sparkles as bright as the sun. Shin: High Sense Sunlight Saturn Coord, like totally~ Sumire: Symphonata Pro are your only audience so break a leg. Klara: Are you cheering for them or something else? Chika: Shin, do your best. Hanabi: Keep it up with Fukuhara-san. Ann and Shin: Prism Show, start~ ---- ~Live~ ''Note: Blue are Ann's lines and Beige are Shin's lines. Outro ga owaru to Intro ga nagarete kuru Tsugi no kyoku e Junbi wa ī? Shinkokyū Chotto dake yubi ga furueteru Susunde iku butai ni wa kimi hitori Shunkan sekai ga kawaru no Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru episode Solo Atsumattara good collaboration Saikyō no LIVE ''Ann about to enter the Prism Jump phase. Shin: Here it comes! [1st JUMP] Ann: Pop Splash [2nd JUMP] Ann: Swinging Heart Rhythm Sumire: She's aiming for a third jump! Nozomi: Keep it cool, Sumire. Ann has donne five jumps in a row before. Sumire: Nozomi telling me too keep cool... [3rd JUMP] Ann: Pop Candy Rocket! Shin: Like I would totally stand here in watch. Shin about to enter Prism Jump phase. Hanabi: Shin, what are you doing? Chika: He has never done a Prism Jump before. Well, he did jump but not a Prism Jump. [1st JUMP] Shin: Symphonata Cool Splash Hanabi: He did it. Chika: Amazing! Ann: (smirks) Looks like you're catching up. Shin: Mechanical body parts you like have now won't totally stop me. Sumire: I'M GONNA DIE HE IS DOING ANOTHER ONE!!! [2nd JUMP] Shin: Throbbing Memory Leaf Sumire: HOLY CHARLOTTE!! NOT ANOTHER ONE AHHHH!!! Nozomi: What has gotten into you, I thought you like this thing. [3rd JUMP] Shin: Stardust Shower Sumire: AHHHHHH (faints) Nozomi: Oy, Sumire. Hanabi: What are they thinking? An old man have never seen anything like this. Not in a million years. Chika: Uh, Hanabi does not follow the Pretty Rhythm series. [4th JUMP] Ann and Shin: Hat Trick Star! BOOST→ Sumire: Amazing. (faints again) Nozomi: Unbelievable. Hanabi: First time in my life. Chika: Confused a bit. Klara: Speechless. Random Idol: I'M GONNA BE BLIND WITH ALL THAT LIGHT!!!! ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Ann's Shows Category:Shin's Shows Category:Prism Show